The Wish
by XxxPANTHERxxX
Summary: 100% AU. Every kid wishes for something different on his or her birthday. Whether it's a new bike, a computer, a video game…etc. For James Lucas Scott however, there was only one thing he wished for more than anything…
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note:** _I decided to start a new story. One that has been bugging me for the longest time. I've gone four nights without sleep now lol. And my insomnia has been kicking in so much that i started writing this lol. I apologise in advance for spelling mistakes but like i said. NO SLEEP lol So here goes. Hope you enjoy…_

* * *

><p>Title: <span><strong>The Wish<strong>

**Summary**: _100% AU._ Every kid wishes for something different on their birthday. Whether it's a new bike, a computer, a video game…etc. For James Lucas Scott however, there was only one thing he wished for more than anything…

::::

::::

::::

**Chapter One**

_Tree Hill, North Carolina._

Taking another long swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels he'd stopped off to buy on his way back from the bar, Nathan Scott stumbled down the familiar street with only one destination in mind. Looking around he noticed _his_ car was no where to be seen. Good. When he was standing right in front of the house, he looked up. Not a single light was on. He walked up to the door and with one last swig from the bottle, started pounding his fist on it. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Haley!? Haley!? Open the door!" he waited for a few seconds, before carrying on with his pounding. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! His yells were getting louder. "Open the door, Haley! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He heard a noise coming from next door and looked to see one of his nosy neighbours staring at him. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" the woman looked quite scared and quickly closed her window. As Nathan glared knowing that the nosy bitch would still be peeking through her now closed blinds, he heard the sound of his front door opening. He quickly turned around. And there she was... "Hey baby." he smirked, as he ran his eyes up and down over the vision that was now standing in front of him. "Miss me?"

Haley James stood there in her silky, violet coloured robe. Looking at the state of the man in front of her, she ran a hand through her long auburn tresses and let out an exasperated sigh. "Nathan what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

He shook his head. "Nope." he replied, emphasising the P as he continued to smirk at her. "...And i don't care."

If she didn't already know he was drunk. The stench of whisky would've certainly given it away. "Well. _I_ do. I have to be at work early tomorrow. We have a new teacher coming in..." Nathan wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. He was too busy staring at her cleavage, which was now seen peeking out from behind her loosely tied robe. What he wouldn't give to be able to just push her up against the wall. Wrap those gorgeous smooth, toned legs around him and kiss, lick and suck on those amazing breasts like he had done so many times in the past. All the while thrusting his rock-hard cock deep inside her hot wet pussy. He licked his lips. God. He missed her. "...And now it's two in the morning. So please, Nathan. Just go home."

Clearing his mind of those dirty thoughts, Nathan Scott looked right into the soulful brown eyes of the woman he would always love. "I am home." he said with a sad, serious expression. The smirk had long gone.

Haley could feel the tears starting to come and quickly blinked them away. "Don't do this." she pleaded. "Not again. You're drunk. And you're not thinking clearly. So just... go to Luke's and sleep it off."

She started to close the door, when his strong hand suddenly flew up and stopped her from pushing it any further. Now she was scared. The last time he'd done that wasn't a pleasant experience for her. But he hadn't just been _drunk_ at that time, though. She was just relieved that their son wasn't here this time. "I'm not going anywhere." he told her.

"Nathan-

"Call the damn cops if you want, Haley! But i am not moving from this fucking spot!"

Knowing it was no good arguing with her stubborn, drunken ex. _And_ also knowing that by now Mrs. Grover may or may not have called 911. [She had never liked Nathan in the first place.] Haley gave in. "Fine. But i'm tired. And i'm going to bed."

Nathan smirked again at that. "Want some company?"

"Goodnight, Nathan." without giving him a chance to stop her this time, Haley quickly shut the door and locked it. Making sure the locks were secure and making sure the alarm code was set, Haley leaned back against the white wooden door and sighed. Why. Why did this have to happen to him. To them. Why did he have to do it. Why did he have to be so stupid that night. Why did he have to get involved with... She couldn't bring herself to even think of that name. After standing there for a minute longer, knowing he was just behind the door. Haley James, formerly Scott couldn't hold back anymore and closed her eyes just as warm tears started running down her face. Slowly she slid down to the floor, put her head in her hands and sobbed. Sleep would not come easy tonight. For either of them.

::::

::::

::::

Nathan could hear the sound of a car in the background, but paid no mind to it. He turned over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. The brightness from the sun was blinding and he quickly closed them again. His back was aching. And his head. His head felt like a truck had run over it. Where the hell was he? He tried to sit up, but that wasn't happening without some kind of help. Just as he decided to give up and try to catch some more Zs, Nathan suddenly felt a warmish, wet sensation on his face and up his nose. He started coughing and quickly sat up. Wiping at his eyes, Nathan looked to see where the hell that had come from. He groaned when he saw who was responsible. The last person he ever wanted to see when he had a hangover. His father. Dan Scott. "Good morning, boozy." he grinned at his youngest son, standing over him with a _now_ empty thermos flask which had held his morning coffee. "Gosh, Nathan. You're certainly giving your mother a run for her money."

He ignored the sarcasm. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see my grandson of course. And my beautiful daughter in-law. No. Wait. My beautiful ex daughter in-law." Dan corrected himself. "How is Haley by the way?" Nathan stood, now covered in coffee and glared at his father. "Oh, that's right. That's why you're out _here_ passed out on the front lawn. Instead of in _there_ with your family. Oh, Deb will be so proud." he joked, ignoring the cold stare his son is giving him.

"You wasted your time, dad. Jamie is not here. He's sleeping over at Brooke's place."

"Ah yes. The _other_ ex daughter in-law. Honestly. What is it with my two idiotic sons ruining their marriages and loosing their gorgeous wives?"

"I haven't lost, Haley."

Dan looked at him in disbelief. "Well you sure as hell don't _have_ her, either."

"Whatever, dad." Nathan pushed passed his father and headed off on the long walk towards his brother's place. His temporary home.

Dan watched his son go and shook his head in disappointment. Looking down, he noticed an empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the ground where his son had been passed out. "Yes, Nathan." he sighed. "Whatever."

::::

::::

::::

Walking out of her room, Brooke let out a long yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. She walked into the guest room. "Alright, little man. Time to get up. Your mom will _not_ be happy with me if you're still in bed at..." she trailed off as she noticed the bed was empty. "Uh... Jamie?" she looked in the en suite. No sign of him. She went into the living room. Not there either. Into the kitchen. No child here. "Jamie? Jamie!?" Brooke was starting to panic. Where is he? Hearing voices coming from outside, she quickly threw open the front door. Eyes widening then quickly narrowing, she took in the scene before her. Brooke Davis was _not_ a happy woman.

::::

::::

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Okay so that is chapter one. I'm already starting on chapter two as i write this lol. Just wanted to post this already so i can hopefully get you __intrigued. lol... Oh and this might look similar to some of you. But it's REALLY not. But if it does at all. That is because i wrote something like it a long time ago when my pen-name was NHanimefreak. If any of you remember me, then i just want to say hello and I've really missed writing stories for you guys as well as for me. I wish i could carry on with all my old ones but unfortunately i lost every single one. It put me on such a downer. Anyway... I'm gonna go now. Please review if you can. xoxo Oh and this story is rated M for a reason. wink wink lol. See what lack of sleep does to me lol._


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Brooke watched as her nephew/godson caught the ball her ex husband had just thrown. They seemed oblivious to the fact that she was standing there in her tank top and shorts with her arms folded, looking rather pissed off. "Alright. Now throw it back to me." she rolled her eyes. How dare he just show up at her house like this. Taking a few steps forward, Brooke waited for Jamie to throw the ball towards his uncle. Then, with quick reflexes she caught it in mid air the moment _he _threw it back to his nephew. Lucas looked at her. He stood waiting with bated breath. Knowing what was to come. "Hey, Brooke."

"Don't you _'hey Brooke, me.'_" she glared at him. "What the fu..." Brooke manage to stop herself. Remembering that there is a sweet, innocent little boy near them. And the poor kid had seen and heard enough arguing from his parents. She took a calming breath before trying again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm playing catch with my nephew." Lucas replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see that, dumbass." she quietly sneered at him. "I'm talking about _here_. What do you think you're doing here. At my house?"

"It's my house too, Brooke."

Shaking her head in disbelief. The nerve of him. "No. No. It's my house, Lucas. Okay. And i really don't appreciate you just showing up here unannounced, while I'm still sleeping mind you. Letting yourself into _my_ house and taking Jamie outside to play, like you still live here. Because newsflash, Lucas. You don't." she folded her arms and glared at her ex with distain. "How did you get in, anyway? You don't have a key. I made damn sure of that. And i know Hales would never let you have the one i gave her for emergencies. So what is this, Lucas? Are we now adding breaking and entering on to your list of dirty deeds?"

Lucas sighed at the tone and the looks of hatred his ex wife gave him. But he knew he deserved it. It just broke his heart that the Brooke Davis he had met in high school. The sweet, caring, bubbly and cheery pretty girl he has loved since he was sixteen years old. Has now become the cold, angry, bitter and hateful woman standing in front of him. He wished he could see her smile again. Her real smile. Just once. "You're right. I'm sorry. I have no right to just-

"You're damn right, you have no right." now she was even angrier. "You gave up any rights when you decided to go off and-

"I'm hungry." Brooke and Lucas both turned their heads to see their nephew now standing there looking at them. "Can we have breakfast now, Aunt Brooke?"

"Sure we can, sweetie." Brooke replied, not taking her eyes off Lucas. "Your Uncle Lucas was just leaving." she gave him a look that said he didn't have much of a choice.

Lucas sighed once again. He then kneeled down until he was level with his nephew/godson. "She's right buddy. I've gotta get going. So, give me a big hug." Jamie wrapped his little arms around his uncle's neck. "And i'll see you soon. Okay."

"Okay." Lucas released him and stood back up. He was just about to leave, when he felt a tug on his jacket. "Wait. Uncle Luke..." Jamie quickly rushed into the house. It took less than a minute before Lucas saw him rush out again with something in his hands. The little boy looked up at his uncle, like he was contemplating something. "...Will you give this to daddy please?"

Lucas took what was being handed to him. Taking a look at it, he smiled at his nephew. "Of course i will, buddy."

"And... and will you tell him... that i miss him."

Lucas nodded his head. "I will." Then without another word, he walked off to where he had parked his car.

Brooke and Jamie watched him drive off down the road until the car was no longer in sight. "Come on J. I'll make you some pancakes." she told him as they walked back inside the house.

:::

:::

:::

Haley walked down the hallway with a steaming cup of coffee in her right hand. Bracing herself she got ready to enter her classroom. "Welcome to the madhouse." she had just placed her left hand on the handle, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Completely forgetting about her drink, Haley turned around quickly. The person in front of her let out a loud yelp as coffee spilt on to the front of their pants. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Haley exclaimed.

"No. No. It's fine. Totally my fault. I should've learned my lesson by now when it comes to you and coffee."

She looked at the man that was now grinning at her. "You're never gonna let that go are you?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Are you kidding me? That day was the highlight of my first morning working here."

"What makes you say that?" she smiled back.

"Because, Miss James. That's the day i met you."

Her smile quickly dropped at hearing that. "Listen... Eddie i-

"I know. I know. You're not ready to start dating. It's okay, Haley. I remember what it was like when my wife left me." he placed a hand on her arm. "You don't have to explain anything. I understand."

Haley sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"But that being said. Would it be alright to stop by again sometime? I really enjoyed hanging out with you. And i absolutely adored little James."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." she noticed the hopeful look in his eyes slowly fade. "You see. Lucas. My ex brother in-law. He saw your car parked at the house last week and..." she stopped herself, not wanting to go into too much detail about Nathan's drinking problem. "Well. Anyway. I think he may have mentioned something to him. Because last night my ex showed up outside the house and he..."

Eddie waited for Haley to finish. When it was clear she wasn't going to. He finished for her. "He was angry. Right?"

He was more drunk than angry. But she wasn't about to tell him that. "Yeah. He was." she replied instead.

"I get it. I mean... No guy wants to see his ex moving on with her life. I can see where he's coming from."

Haley noticed the far away look on his face. "Are you okay?"

As if just realising something. Eddie quickly smiled back at her. "Yeah. I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm gonna get going. After all i do have a slight problem to fix." he chuckled referring to the wet patch on his pants.

Haley grimaced looking at the patch. "Yeah. Again. I'm really sorry about that."

:::

:::

:::

Lucas returned to his childhood home. He had moved back there after Brooke had kicked him out of their home and screamed that she wanted a divorce. Not wanting to relive that day, he quickly shook the memories away and unlocked the front door. Placing his keys down on the coffee table, Lucas looked at the sight in front of him and sighed in disappointment. Nathan was sprawled out on the couch. Lucas noticed the trail of drool from his little brother's mouth, now on to his shirt. "I'm sick of this shit." he said to himself in frustration. Seeing that his brother had no intention of waking up by himself anytime soon. Lucas went to the back of the couch, leaned over and pushed Nathan on to the hard floor. He didn't even care when Nate had just hit his head a bit on the coffee table. "Get the fuck up, Nathan!"

"Luke..." Nathan was kind of dazed and confused by the sudden rude awakening. As if having coffee spilled over him earlier wasn't bad enough. "What the hell, man?"

"I don't know, Nate? You tell me."

Looking up at his brother, Nathan could see Lucas looked like he wanted to punch somebody. "Whats your problem, bro?" he asked holding the side of his head.

"You. You're my problem."

Nathan slowly stood up at that. "Me? What the fuck did i do?" now he was getting angry.

Lucas looked at him in disbelief. "God. You don't get it do you?" he let out a humourless laugh as he walked past him.

Nathan stood there for a bit, before following his brother into the kitchen.

:::

:::

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay thats chapter 2... really sorry for the long wait, but there is a lot going on in real life. The new year so far has been really shit for my family and I'm needed at home right now. I don't know when i will be posting the next chapter BUT i will still be writing them so by the time i do post again there will be two or three or maybe even four new chapters. Thanks guys... xoxo**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Lucas went straight to the fridge. He was not at all surprised by what he saw in there the minute he opened the door. Pulling out a six-pack of beer, he quickly walked towards the sink. Nathan knew what his big brother was about to do. Instead of trying to stop him though, he just stood there and watched. God. Lucas was pathetic. He did this _every single time_ he had an argument with his ex wife. He would come home in a pissy mood. Bitch at Nate for something or other. Then, he would go to the fridge and start pouring every bottle of beer he could find down the drain. Nathan rolled his eyes. "I take it you saw Brooke today?"

"Shut up, Nate."

That was a clear enough answer. "I don't know why you do it, man." he said as he went to grab some aspirin from one of the cupboards.

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself." Nathan grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge that Luke had left open, as his brother took out another six-pack to dispose of. As he popped two pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with water, he noticed the way his brother was looking at him. "Relax, Lucas. It's just aspirin."

Lucas turned off the faucet and dumped the now empty bottles into the trash. He looked at his brother. "It better be." he sneered at him.

Nathan glared at him. "I'm not doing that shit anymore! Okay! I haven't touched the stuff since... since that night." he looked away. Ashamed and disgusted with himself as he remembered what happened, or rather what could've happened had he not found him in time.

Noticing the somber look on Nate's face, Lucas couldn't help but feel sorry for his little brother. But right now he was more pissed off at him, to give him any sympathy. "Well at least you were able to give up _one_ thing."

"What the hell do you want from me, huh?" he was back to glaring at Luke. "I like to drink. Alright! I like to get drunk, so that for awhile at least i can forget just how badly I fucked up!"

"Oh. That's right. Because it's _always_ about you. Isn't it, Nate. Well _boo fuckin hoo._"

"You know what. Fuck you, Lucas." he stormed out of the room with Lucas quickly following behind him.

"No. Fuck you, Nathan!" digging into his jacket pocket, Lucas pulled out a folded piece of white paper. He shoved it into his brother's hands. "That's for you. A little gift from your son." he started walking off towards his bedroom, as Nathan began to unfold the piece of paper. "Oh and by the way. I've also got a message from him. That is if you can stop feeling sorry for yourself long enough to actually give a shit anymore. He misses you, Nate."

Nathan stared at what was now displayed in front of him. He didn't even flinch when Luke slammed his door shut behind him. On the paper was a colorful picture of three people. It was obvious to him that they were supposed to be himself, Haley and Jamie. They all had smiles on their faces. Jamie had drawn it so that he had his arm around Haley, while Jamie was sitting on his shoulders. They looked so happy. They used to _be_ happy. He just wanted that back. Nathan didn't know how long he'd been staring at the drawing for. "I miss him too."

:::

:::

:::

She tried to ignore it. She had to ignore it. Because if she didn't. Not only would Haley be fired from her job on the spot. She'd also have to deal with rich angry parents and most likely a law suit, when she punches the cocky smart ass seventeen year old in his cocky smart ass face. The boy in question kept leering at her from where he sat in the back of the class, along with his buddies. But _him_. He was the worst. It also pissed her off that he reminded her _so_ much of another cocky smart ass she'd met when she was nineteen. Haley had decided to surprise her boyfriend _at_ _the_ _time_, Damien West. She had finally gotten transferred to Duke University and instead of telling her boyfriend [who she'd been dating since her junior year of high school] the exciting news over the phone. She had decided to go all the way to North Carolina and tell him in person. Only it was _Haley_ who was to be surprised that day...

_**::flashback::**_

_Durham, North Carolina_

_Ten Years Earlier..._

_Walking down the hallway, a younger looking Haley James looked around at all the dorm-rooms until she found the one she was looking for. She shifted nervously outside the door. Looking at the time on her phone, she knew Damien would most likely still be at practice. But. This gave her the perfect __opportunity to put her crazy friend's plan into motion. Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was looking, Haley then managed to sneak into the room. She walked over to his bed and sat down. His room was different than what she'd expected. It didn't really seem like Damien's style. But she didn't give it much thought. She had other things on her mind. "I don't think i can do this." she whispered to herself. As if being able to hear her words from all the way back at Stanford. Haley's cell phone suddenly buzzed with life. She answered without looking at who was calling. She didn't have to though. She already knew who it was. "Hey Rach." she sighed._

_"Don't even think about backing out, Hales."_

_Haley rolled her eyes. How the hell did she know? "This was a dumb idea."_

_"No, it wasn't. It's a great idea. You're giving your boy a two for one special. He's gonna love it, H."_

_"...I don't know. I'm too nervous. What if something goes wrong?"_

_"Whats gonna go wrong? He has his own room. He doesn't have a roommate, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"So then go for it! Haley James, for once in your life be spontaneous. Don't think. Just do."_

_Nodding her head even though she knew her friend couldn't see her, Haley made up her mind. "Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Yes. I'm gonna do it."_

_"Hell yeah you are."_

_"I am totally gonna do this."_

_"You go girl!"_

_"He's not gonna know what hit him."_

_"Exactly. And don't forget to tell me all the dirty details when you get back to Cali. Just one more thing though. Did you shave?"_

_"Of course I did." why would she ask that?_

_"Down there?"_

_Oh. That's why. Haley could feel the heat going to her cheeks. "...Yes."_

_There was a slight pause. Then she heard her chuckling on the other end. "You naughty girl." she teased. "Damien might not last long enough for ya, H. But you crazy kids have fun. Laters."_

_After they'd hung up, Haley slipped her phone into one of the pockets of her long black coat. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally worked up the nerve and undid the belt that was tied around her waist. Letting the coat fall to the floor, Haley James now stood completely naked [except for her white strappy sandals] waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. She didn't have to wait too long though. A few minutes later she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer. Biting her bottom lip in anticipation, Haley stepped a little closer to the door and waited with her eyes closed. The moment it swung open she smiled big at him. "Surprise!" quickly opening her eyes she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. _

_Only it __wasn't the face that she was expecting to see._

_The guy stood there in shock for about three seconds, before a wicked smirk crossed his lips. "Well. This is new. Usually it isn't till the drinks start flowing that i get a naked chick in my room." he looked her up and down, licking his lips like she was his last meal or something. "Not that i'm complaining of course."_

_Haley couldn't seem to move. It was like she was frozen to the spot. "You're not Damien."_

_"And thank God for that." he quipped. He took off his gym bag and threw it down on the floor. _

_"Where's Damien?"_

_"In his room i guess?" he shrugged before crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe._

_Haley could just imagine how red her face was right now. "This isn't his room?"_

_"No. This is my room." he continued to smirk at her._

_"...But i thought-_

_"Look baby. As hot as you are, you're wasting your time. Guys no player. Trust me. I heard he's in a very committed relationship with his high school girlfriend, Holly."_

_"Haley."_

_"What?" _

_"It's Haley."_

_"You know her?"_

_"I **am** her." she exclaimed._

_Before he could reply to that, another guy... followed by another guy, suddenly showed up laughing. "Yo, Scott. You will not believe what this __dumb ass has..." he trailed off as he noticed the __**very**__ naked girl standing there._

_The other one stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Damn, Nate! You get em delivered now? Why can't shit like this ever happen to me?"_

_"Skillz. Tim. Meet West's girlfriend. In the flesh." he quipped with a dirty grin._

_They both looked at her in shock and that seem to suddenly snap her out of it. Haley soon remembered that she was _very_ much naked and standing in front of three guys she didn't know. She quickly grabbed her coat from off the floor and held it tightly to her chest. This was by far the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to her. Only one thought came to mind as she pushed passed the three of them [ignoring their protests and lewd comments] and ran the hell out of there. "I'm gonna kill Rachel."_

_**::end flashback::**_

Haley couldn't help but grin to herself as she thought back to that day ten years ago. To this very day, Tim Smith and Antwan "Skillz" Taylor, could not look at her without one or the other making some lewd remark while grinning like mad men. Nathan had on many occasions threatened to beat their asses for it. He himself used to joke about how he couldn't wait for them to have kids someday, so he could tell them all about how he met their mother. Who would've thought that cocky guy with the sexy smirk, whose dorm-room she had thought was her boyfriend's [thanks to some mix-up] would turn out to be the love of her life. Her future husband. And the father of her child.

But he wasn't her husband anymore. Was he. Had it really been a year? She remembered how she felt when she'd gotten the divorce papers back. And there was his signature. But she had asked for this. Demanded it even. And like always he had given her what she wanted. _That_ night. When she'd gotten _that_ phone call. When she heard what _he'd_ done. She was so angry at him. Shocked. Hurt. But most of all, she was just so disappointed. How could he have been so careless?

Haley had finally reached her breaking point that night. She'd had enough and she knew she had to get them away from him. Because of... _**him**_. Had to get out of that marriage. Even though it killed her inside. It didn't matter anymore. Nathan had changed. It was like being with a stranger. Making love to a stranger. He was dangerous. And she started finding herself afraid of him. Her own husband. And it wasn't until _**that**_ night, that she'd finally found the courage to leave. He wasn't the same man that she had made those vows to on a private beach in his home town of Tree Hill. Where they had both decided to move to, when they found out they were gonna be parents.

Brooke had been so thrilled by the news because just two weeks earlier, she'd found out that she and Lucas were also gonna have a baby. But a cruel twist of fate ended that happiness far too soon. Brooke was devastated and she needed Lucas more than ever before. But Lucas just buried himself in his work. Always tried to write his next successful novel. To no avail. And, he'd kept distancing himself from her as much as he could.

Then... As if losing her baby wasn't painful enough. A year later, Brooke found out that she'd never be able to have children. Haley had held her sister in-law that day, as she'd cried for hours. Nathan had gone off somewhere to find Lucas to drag him back home. When he'd returned, Haley remembered the grim look he had on his face. His right knuckle was bruised and his top lip was split. The words that followed... completely shattered Brooke's heart.

Haley was suddenly shaken out of her reverie by the loud bell, signalling the end of class. She watched her students quickly grab their things and head out the door. As he went passed her desk, Mr smart-ass gave her a wink and a smirk. God. It was so annoying. Even though he looked absolutely nothing like him. That kid reminded her of Nathan Scott too damn much and it was unnerving. He was making her crazy. She needed help. She needed a distraction.

But what?

:::

:::

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_****_ Hey guys... So things have calmed down some in RL, but it is still hectic {ARGGHHH}. And I've written a bit extra for you which i will post very soon. ;) That will be ch 4. Also when you read ch 4, it will give you some idea about things, but I know you'll all still be questioning 'what the fuck' lol. And I love how involved you are. Makes me happy. After chapter 4 there will be flashbacks so please bear with me. I will get us there on this crazy ass journey, lol. I promise. No matter what though please remember naley is endgame. I wouldn't have it any other way. I will start writing ch 5 tomorrow IF i can._** **_So till next time... xoxo_**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Here you go, buddy." Brooke said as she handed Jamie a chocolate milkshake. She remembered to grab a straw for him too.

"Thanks." the little boy smiled at his aunt. He took the straw from her hand and plopped it into his milkshake.

Brooke leaned on the breakfast bar with her hands clasped. She let him have a few sips, before talking. "So... birthday coming up soon. The **_big o five_**. Are you excited?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. He then took the straw out of his mouth, but kept his eyes down on his glass. "Is daddy gonna be there?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"I think so." although she didn't want to get his hopes up. Brooke was pretty sure that Nate would come to his birthday party. Right?

"That means _she's_ gonna be there, too." he scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"I'm afraid so." she nodded.

"I don't like her. She doesn't like daddy."

"I know you don't. But she's just doing her job, Jamie."

"Well her job stinks." he said as he started picking at his glass.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh a little at the adorable pout that appeared on his face. She gently moved his hand away from the glass. Just in case there was a little accident. "Yeah. It does. I guess we should start calling her "Smelly Shelly", huh." she joked.

Jamie looked up at that and giggled. There it was. That beautiful smile of his that reminded her of Haley's. Or at least the Haley that used to smile like that. God. It was just so wrong how everything got so screwed up. Brooke could still remember the sweet and kind of shy, nineteen year old girl that her boyfriend's younger brother had introduced to them all, at thanksgiving.

And boy had they all been surprised.

Especially Deb. That was the first time, Nathan Scott had ever brought a girl home with him. _Ever_. And even though at the time, Nathan and Haley were _just friends_. Brooke knew. Somehow she just knew. They would end up being a _lot_ more. And she had been right. Well, duh. Of course she had been right. Otherwise she wouldn't be here talking to their offspring now, would she. Brooke mentally shook her thoughts away when she heard someone knocking at the door. Looking at the clock as she headed to the door, Brooke frowned. "Hales is early." she mumbled to herself. Upon opening the door. She got quite a shock. "What the hell are you doing here!?" she hissed. She couldn't believe it. He was the last person she'd expect to come _here_.

Nathan Scott looked at her in annoyance. Wasn't it obvious? "What do you think I'm doing here, Brooke. I wanna see my son."

"Nathan. You so can't be here right now." she moved her head left and right. Trying to see behind him. "Where's Shelly?"

He was losing patience. "I don't know. Probably keeping an eye on some other father, as he spends time with his kid." he tried to push past her. But she was quicker.

"No way, Nate."

"Brooke..." he warned.

"I can't let you in here. You know that."

That does it. "Jamie!" he called. "Jamie!"

James Lucas Scott almost spat out his drink. "Daddy?" was it really him? He spun in his seat to look towards the front door. He could see his aunt was trying to stop his father from entering the house. "DADDY!" he was so excited. He quickly jumped off the seat and rushed towards his dad. Before Brooke had a chance to stop him again. Nathan quickly pushed past her and crouched down, just as his son flew into his waiting arms. He picked him up and stood to his full height. Jamie squeezed his father as tight as he could. "I missed you, daddy." he mumbled against his father's shoulder.

Nathan could feel unshed tears prickling at his eyes. "I missed you too, buddy. So much." He held him even closer to him, as he breathed in his son's scent. Giving him a quick kiss on his head.

Brooke watched the touching scene play out before her and sighed. If this were a tv show. She'd be rooting for the father right now. But. This was reality. And Nathan had been the one to dig his own grave. Looks like he was finally trying to claw his way out of it again. Releasing another sigh. Brooke put her hands up in frustration. She hated this shit. "I am not getting into trouble for this." she said out loud. It was obvious father and son weren't listening though. "You can be the one to explain to Haley the reason why you're here, without Shelly accompanying you." She gave up. He wasn't listening. Brooke went back to the kitchen and decided to make herself a coffee.

After a few more minutes of long hugs, Jamie pulled back to look at his dad. "Did Uncle Luke give you the picture?" he asked with a happy smile.

"He sure did. And i love it. Thank you." he smiled back at at his son. "Where do you get your drawing skills, huh?"

He shrugged his little shoulders. "I don't know."

Nathan had to laugh a little at that. His son looked so much like him at that age whenever he looked confused. Nathan gave him one more big hug, before gently placing him back down on the floor. Brooke could see them through the archway of her kitchen. Which led into the living room. Placing down her coffee cup, she stood up and went over to them. "Alright, Jamie." she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Your dad has to leave now, before he gets in a lot of trouble. Because people in this town have big mouths. So say goodbye." she then gave him a gentle tap on his back, that told him to move forward.

Jamie looked up at her with a frown on his cute features. "But Aunt Brooke-

"No. She's right, Jamie. I'm not supposed to be here without that... _woman_." Nathan told him with bitterness in his voice. "I made a lot of mistakes and now i'm paying for them." he could see that his son was about to start crying. "But hey." he kneeled down to his level. "Hey. Listen to me. It's your birthday next week, right. And you're gonna have so much fun with your mom and all your friends. And when things settle down. I'll come by and see you."

That was her cue. Brooke decided to give them some more privacy and quietly left the room. She shut the door so she couldn't hear them.

"You're not coming to the party?"

Shaking his head he sighed. "Jamie i can't."

"Why?"

"...You know why." he whispered in despair and looked away.

Jamie silently nodded his head. Yeah. He knew. It was the very reason why it had taken so long for his dad to work up the courage to come and see him. Without some woman constantly watching his every move. It was the very reason his dad would drink too much. It was the very reason that his parents were no longer together. And even though, Jamie had been three at the time. He remembered his mother holding him tightly in her arms, as she cried and cried after he'd woken up. He remembered asking where his dad was and she only held him tighter. He remembered the look on her face when a doctor had come into the room and asked how he was feeling. He even remembered the sound of her voice. How it shook when she'd told him that his dad wouldn't be living with them anymore. It didn't matter to him what had happened. He was his father and he loved him. Jamie walked over to him and put his arms around his dad's, now slumped shoulders. "I forgive you, daddy." he whispered.

After hearing those four words come out of his son's mouth. That was it. It was the push he needed. It was like the dam had been burst. Everything from that night and even the months before it, came back to him in such a rush, that he couldn't take it anymore. And finally, Nathan Scott broke down.

:::

:::

:::

Haley stepped out of her car and shut the door. After locking it, she made her way towards the front door of Brooke's house. That was weird. The door was wide open. Without making a sound, Haley slowly peeked inside the house. She was definitely not expecting to see what was right before her eyes. There was her ex husband and her four year old son. Nathan was on his knees, holding Jamie like he was his lifeline or something. Her son had fresh tears in his eyes. She started walking towards them. But stopped herself from going any closer the moment she heard all the pain and anguish in Nathan's voice, as he himself cried. "I'm sorry, Jamie! I'm so sorry!" Haley could feel her own tears starting to come. This was too much to take.

Where was Brooke? Why was Nathan even here to begin with? What had happened to finally get him to show this much emotion? She could mentally question things as much as she wanted. But the fact remained... He was here. Right in front of her. And for the first time in _so_ long, Haley could actually see the man she loved. The man he used to be. Before everything. Before the accident. Before it all went to hell. Before he'd changed into someone she didn't even recognise anymore. But above all else. Before Nathan had ever met... _him._

_**Dante**._

_:::_

_:::_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay... Now we're getting somewhere lol. Ch 5 will be the flashbacks {yay!} It will take us back to how it all started {at last lol}. I won't write the chapters in italics... I'll let you know when it's back to the present. Although i'm sure you'll probably figure that out for yourselves though lol. Anyway till next time... xoxo**_


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Los Angeles, California_

_Two Years Earlier..._

Nathan Scott let out a sigh of contentment as the hot water ran down him. Man he was tired. His muscles were aching from the major workout he'd given himself at the gym earlier. He was getting himself pumped up for the big game tomorrow night. Bobcats vs Lakers. But it wasn't just that though. If he was being completely honest. He was frustrated. _Sexually_ frustrated. He'd been on the road for awhile now and really needed to get laid. Picking up the shampoo, he squirted some on to his hand and quickly washed his dark hair. His wife was supposed to of come out here to see him three days ago. But unfortunately, at the last minute, Jamie had gotten a tummy bug. Haley had called Nathan and told him that she didn't want to leave him while he was sick. He completely understood, of course.

He just hated the fact that he was stuck here in L.A, staying at a hotel every night. While his family was back in Tree Hill. And the fact that his three year old son was sick and he couldn't be there with him... Well that just made Nate feel like shit. They had talked for a few hours after James had finally dropped off to sleep. Nathan had ended up practically begging her to bring their son along. But Haley refused. He knew she would. He just missed his family like crazy. Don't get him wrong. Nathan loved being in the NBA. It's been his dream ever since he was a kid. He loved the game. He loved the attention. And the money certainly wasn't half bad.

It was the nights like this though.

Being away from Haley and their boy for this long. He absolutely hated when they had away games. At least when they were playing in Charlotte, he was closer to his family. Haley would drive down with Jamie to see him. Sometimes she'd come alone to surprise him. They'd go out for dinner at a nice restaurant. Afterwards, he'd take her to a club where some of his teammates were having drinks with their wives or girlfriends. Even though he didn't want to, Haley would always get him to dance with her, whether it be a slow beat or a fast one. Nathan definitely preferred the slow ones. He would hold her body so close to him as they moved to the rhythm. Then finally, they'd head for the hotel that he'd be staying at and make love until their bodies could no longer withstand the pleasure.

God. He _really_ missed his wife.

Pushing those thoughts away as best as he could, Nathan rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He then grabbed the bar of soap and started washing his body. It had a kind of sweet smell to it. [Without being incredibly girly, that is] It reminded him of the perfume he'd gotten for Haley on their anniversary. Along with a gorgeous white gold diamond bracelet, that had an inscription on the inside of it. It read '_Always and Forever.' _He remembered the look and the smile that the saleswoman had given him, when he'd asked for those words to be engraved. _'You must really love her.' _she'd said to him, as she wrote it down on a piece of card. _'More than anything. She saved my life.' _And he meant it too. Haley really had saved him. Before her, Nathan had been going down a dark path. Sure it had been fun. The constant parties, the booze, the meaningless sex.

But the truth was...

He was getting sick of it. He was only nineteen at the time and already he was bored with all of it. So why did he continue to party like a rockstar then? Because he was _nineteen_. It was college. He was the star of the basketball team at Duke University. He could do or say anything he wanted. And he did. He could have any girl he wanted. And he did. Until _she_ came along.

Haley James.

She became like an addiction to him.

That day. When he'd just gotten back from a gruelling practice. And couldn't wait to just chill out in his dorm-room. Maybe get a few hours sleep. The last thing he'd expected was to find a completely naked girl in his room yelling _'surprise.' _Oh. But what a nice surprise it was though. And of course he'd checked her out from head to toe. She was fucking hot. Then he found out that she was Damien West's girlfriend. The same _girlfriend_ that the guy would never shut up about. Every time they'd had practice, Nathan would have to listen to the same thing... _'Haley this... and Haley that...'_ Not that Damien was talking about her directly to Nathan or anything. He hated him. And the feeling was very mutual on Nate's part. Ever since they were teenagers, the two of them had been rivals, on and off the court.

Then things only got worse, when he found out that he and Damien would now be playing on the same team. [Nathan didn't even think West had gotten into Duke.] They would always get into fights, during practices. And a lot of the time, one or both of them always ended up riding the bench. That's just how it was between them. They hated each other plain and simple. No matter what anyone said, they would never get along. They were just too different. Damien was committed to one girl. Nathan liked to play the field. Damien wore his heart on his sleeve. Nathan didn't believe in love. Damien didn't like to party. Nathan loved to party.

But.

That all changed, the day Haley James had stood buck naked in his room. Three thoughts ran through his mind that day...

One... He had to have her,

Two... He hated Damien West more, if that were even possible,

and Three... He was _going_ to have her. No matter what.

Nathan hadn't cared that she had a boyfriend. The fact that it happened to be his rival just sweetened the deal, as far as he was concerned. So one day he asked her to be his tutor. After some hesitation on her part, she'd finally agreed to do it. Of course, the whole point was just to get her in bed. Which a few months later... he had. It turned out, Damien wasn't such a committed guy after all. Haley had found out that he'd slept with someone else, after they'd had an argument over something or other. [She eventually did tell Nate what that was about.] So one night, in an act of revenge, or so he thought, Haley had shown up outside Nathan's dorm-room...

**_::flashback::_**

_Durham, North Carolina_

_Eight Years Earlier..._

_Nathan had just turned out the light from the lamp on his nightstand, when he heard someone knocking on his door. "You've gotta be kidding me." he complained. He turned the light back on and walked over to the door. "Tim? If that's you, man. I swear to God, i will fuck..." he quickly opened the door and stopped his tirade. "Haley?"_

_"That's kind of what i had in mind." he heard her mumble, as she looked down at his bare chest._

_"Huh?" he was confused. Why was she here?_

_"Nothing." She bit her bottom lip. "Can i come in?" she said quietly._

_"Uh. Sure." he moved to let her in. "What's up?" he asked, closing the door._

_Haley stood there for a bit, before going over to his bed and sitting down. "Not much." she shrugged._

_"Okay?" Nathan stood there looking at her. Waiting for...? He __wasn't sure what exactly. But Haley wouldn't just show up here for no reason. So, what did she want? She kept chewing on her bottom lip. So he knew she was nervous about something. "Are you okay?"_

_She shook her head. "Not really."_

_He walked closer to her and sat down next to her. During their tutoring sessions, Nathan and Haley had sort of become friends. If he ever had to get something off his chest for whatever reason. Haley would listen. She __wouldn't judge him, or give out unwanted advice. She would just listen. He figured it was only fair that he'd do the same for her. Especially as it was clear she had a lot on her mind right now. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked softly._

_She sat there for a few minutes, __contemplating whether or not she should say the words out loud. Then finally... "Damien... cheated on me." she whispered._

_Nathan wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly or not. Because there was _**_no_**_** way** she'd just said that. Right? "What? When?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"No. No. I guess you're right. It __doesn't matter." he couldn't believe it. "I'll kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill him." he stood up, ready to go and pound his fist into Damien's face. But the gentle pull on his arm stopped him._

_"Nathan don't."_

_He turned his head to see her now standing next to him. "Why not?"_

_"Because it __doesn't matter anymore."_

_Was she serious? "Oh. It matters, Haley. Believe me. It matters. He can't get away with doing that to you. I'm gonna teach the son of a bitch a lesson."_

_"Yeah and so do i. But not like that. I don't won't you getting into trouble over it, Nathan."_

_"It'd be worth it." he grinned. "Trust me."_

_Haley smiled back at him. "There is something you could do for me." she said a minute later._

_"Name it."_

_"...Let me stay with you tonight."_

_He had not expected that. But what the hell. "Yeah. Sure. That's cool. I mean... i __don't mind crashing on the floor if you wanna sleep in the b-_

_"That's not what i meant." Haley placed her hand on Nathan's chest. Right where his heart was beating._

_"What are you saying, Hales?" he asked carefully, as he felt her hand slowly start to move._

_She slowly trailed her right hand down his strong chest, over his abdomen, until she reached the waistband of his black sweatpants. "I think you know what i'm saying." she whispered._

_He did know. Of course he knew. He just couldn't believe this was actually happening. He'd been wanting this for months and here she was practically giving herself to him. Had this been any other girl, __they'd already be in his bed by now. But this was Haley. The only one who'd proved that he, Nathan Scott had a conscience. He couldn't just take her like he so desperately wanted to. Something was holding him back. And that __something,__ was the fact that this would just be a revenge fuck. He didn't know why, but for some strange reason, it bothered him. "So this is your way of sticking it to Damien, huh?"_

_Haley stopped what she was doing and moved her hand away. "Maybe." she shrugged. Then looked him right in the eyes. "Or maybe this is about me, giving in to what i really want."_

_"And what's that?" his voice lowered._

_"You." she leaned up and gently brushed her lips __against his. "I want you, Nathan."_

_Hearing her say those words, were enough to get him to spring into action..._

**_::end flashback::_**

Nathan groaned as he turned the water from hot to cold. Thinking back to the first time he and Haley had sex, was _not_ helping. Once he was done was his, now cold shower, he was gonna call his wife. He needed to hear her soft voice. He also wanted to check to see if Jamie was feeling any better. Now that helped. Just thinking of his son was enough to calm his growing erection. After a few more minutes, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he quickly wrapped it around his waist, before opening the bathroom door of the en-suite. He stopped short, when he noticed a woman was in his room. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, confused.

She kept her back to him. "I'm one of the housekeepers, sir." she replied, with a British accent.

Nathan looked at her. She was wearing an outfit that could only be described as a very odd looking, french maids uniform. There was something familiar about her too. He crossed his arms over his wet chest. "I thought housekeeping had already been here?"

She stopped whatever she was doing for a few seconds, before carrying on. "They have?" he heard her say. "I mean... Yes. We have. But... this is a... special complementary thing we do for all our VIP guests, staying at this hotel." she answered, sounding quite pleased with herself.

He wasn't convinced. "Really?"

"Yes, sir."

He shook his head.

Bullshit.

She was definitely _not_ from housekeeping, that much was clear. And what was with the phoney accent? Just as he was about to throw this 'maid' out of his hotel room, he couldn't help noticing the way her dress lifted up, when she bent over to pick up the feather duster, she'd been holding.

Wait a second...

So, that was her game was it?

He smirked. Okay then. He'll play along. "So. What's your name?"

She straightened herself back up, then carried on dusting. "My name?" she sounded confused, as she still kept her back to him.

"Yes. I'd like to know it."

"It's... Uh... Bobbie, sir."

"Your name is, Bobbie?"

"Yes, sir." she nodded.

"Well, isn't that interesting. Don't get me wrong, it's a very pretty name."

"Thank you, sir."

He slowly started making his way towards her. "Do you wanna know what else is interesting..." he didn't give her a chance to answer, as he now stood directly behind her. "_Bobbie_, happens to be my wife's middle name."

"Really? What a coincidence."

"Yeah. That's what I thought, too." he said. "I wonder how many more coincidences there are." Nathan placed his hands on her hips, feeling her jolt in surprise. "For example. If I were to rip this dress off you, right now. Would you have the same incredible body as her? The same, sexy tattoo, that she has on her ass?" he placed his left hand on the spot he was talking about.

"...It's above my ass, actually." she replied, finally dropping the fake British accent. She turned her body around to face him, smirking away at her. "When did you figure out it was me?"

Nathan grinned at his wife. "Are you kidding me. You gave yourself away, the moment you bent over." he slapped her on the ass. "I'd know this ass anywhere, Hales."

"And what were you doing, staring at the maid's ass, Nathan Scott?" she exclaimed.

He put his hands up, in mock surrender. "Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who bent over right in front of me."

"Well, that's no excuse." she pouted, adorably.

"And now that the game is over." he smiled at her. "Come here you." he said huskily, before quickly pulling her closer. Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on her shiny lips.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck. She parted her lips, when she felt him running his tongue over her bottom one, silently asking for access. The moment she felt her husband's tongue brush against her own, she let out a soft moan in the back of her throat. Things soon escalated after that. She felt him run his hands down her back, towards her ass, pulling the dress up, over her butt-cheeks as he went. He then placed his strong hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as their tongues battled for dominance. They broke the kiss, when air became an issue. "Hi." she smiled.

"Hey." he smiled back. Nathan soon walked them toward the bed. He dropped Haley on it, before climbing on top of her. He looked down at her, as he fingered the top of her dress. "God, I've missed you." he sighed.

"I missed you too, baby." she touched his strong jaw with her fingers. "I was gonna call you before i came here. Jamie's feeling a lot better. So your dad pretty much forced me to get on a plane and come to L.A." she giggled, as she remembered how her father in-law acted. "He's taken him to the beach house."

Nathan rolled his eyes at that. "That sounds like my dad. Anything to spend time with his grandson." he looked her over and grinned. "Seriously though, Hales. What is with this outfit?"

"Shut up! The lady at the store said it's sexy." she whined. "Besides. It fooled you, right. Even for a little while."

She had him there. "Yeah." he agreed. "But uh, sexy? Not so much. Now, if i were to do this..." in a flash, he'd pulled the dress right off of her, leaving her in black and white, lace, bra and panties.

"Nathan!" she gasped in surprise.

"Now _that_, is sexy." he grinned.

"You wanna know what else is sexy?" she whispered against his lips.

"Tell me?"

Haley moved one of her hands from Nate's shoulder. Trailing it down his chest and brushing against his nipple, as she led it further down, towards his rock hard abs. Until she reached the towel, now hung loosely on his hips. Gripping it in her hand, she tugged, hard, till it came completely loose. Haley then threw it on the floor. "This." she purred, smacking his firm ass.

Nathan lost control after that. He had to have her...

_Now._

:::

:::

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Okay, please don't hate me! For stopping it there. There's a reason why i'm not gonna write any N/H sex, yet. Chapter six will focus more on when Nate met Dante. This was just a little fun with how happy and in love naley were. The way we all love em, lol. I'm NOT giving anything away, but there will be some hotness going on later in the story. It's just a matter of when, lol. So anyway, thank you guys, you are all amazing, and i mean that from the bottom of my heart... until next time. xoxo**


End file.
